Piper Halliwell meets Kimberly Brock
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Just like the title says.... Paige does something kinda stupid and the Charmed Ones need a lawyer.
1. The meeting!!

Piper Halliwell Meets Kimberly Brock  
  
For those of you who don't know, Kimberly Brock was Holly's character on Picket Fences  
  
"Phoebe!", Paige called as she entered the old Victorian house. She had just walked a few blocks home, with tons of demons attacking her. Ever since her and her sisters had defeated the Source, there had been more then enough attacks. It seemed like they completely forgot about taking over the world and needed to kill the Charmed Ones. She had to talk to the sister that wasn't going to judge her. "Phoebe!"  
  
She found her making out with her boyfriend on the couch in the living room. She glared at her even though it was useless. "Phoebe! It's important!"  
  
She broke from the kiss and glared back at her younger sister. "I'm busy, you know!"  
  
"I can see that. But back to my emergancy.... I hit a car. Purely by accident, I swear. I was distracted by a demon that shimmered into the car and I lost control. I'm just glad that I had the atheme from the demon that attacked earlier. The car I hit was damaged badly and the owner is sewing. Seeing as how I can't say, 'Oh! I was just fighting evil when it happened. It was me or your car.', I'm thinking I am going to need some help with this. What?"  
  
"A demon shimmered into your car?", Cole asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes! And attacked me. But not until after the Demon guy at work attacked me. While I was walking home from the accident, some more demons attacked."  
  
"Ok. Well we need a lawyer. I would suggest Cole but he's powerless and you never know how many judges in there are those dudes..... You remember them, right? So anyway, we'll call someone else. Can you recomend anyone, sweetie?"  
  
"Ugh... there is a really good lawyer by the name of Kimberly Brock. Never met her, but by name she is good. I'll give her a call. Might I suggest something."  
  
Phoebe looked from Cole to Paige back to Cole. "What?"  
  
"That you guys stay here from now on. Just until the demon attacks cease, of course. I think that you are making yourself easy targets by seperating and then going out in the open. Take some time off and stay here together."  
  
Phoebe stared at him in the most obvious 'Get real' way she could. "Are you crazy? We would drive each other crazy and we wouldn't have any privacy."  
  
"Well then I suggest going on a vacation and bringing the book because you need to do something. Just think about it. I'm calling Kimberly."  
  
"You know he's right.", Paige said. "We need to throw them for a loop. Confuse them a little. And if it means that we have to do it in Miami or Hawaii, then so be it!"  
  
"Paige! We are not going on a family vacation. Especially not now. We could barely handle not being apart. We need to stay here. Let's just hope that we can figure out some privacy plan. Maybe sign-up sheets for having the room to ourselves. Back to your case, we better hope Cole can get Kimberly for us. We will need her help. We can't afford the damage that we might have to pay."  
  
"Good news!", Cole said going into the room. "She can come and help. In fact, she's on her way. So are you guys going to stay in the Manor."  
  
"Phoebe says we shouldn't unless we can come up with a way so that we don't drive each other crazy. But I think that she was kidding about the sign-up sheets."  
  
Cole looked slightly confused, but then changed his attention. "I think that is very un-smart, but I will live with it. Hopefully, you can live with the death of another sister.", he directed towards Phoebe. He hadn't meant for it to be harsh, but he needed to get the message across to her. "So.... Are we going to leave all of the witchy stuff lying around? You know, the Book of Shadows and things like that."  
  
Phoebe glared at him and began picking up her things she had been looking at. Some demon had attacked earlier and she had vanquished him, but she wanted to know who he was. "You know, just because you and I don't agree on something, doesn't mean that I haven't heard or considered what you are saying. I just think that staying together is going to drive us apart and make it an easy target for demons to attack. If we annoy each other with only five hours of togetherness, can you imagine what it would be like if we spent every minute of every day together? Sure, we would be stronger that way, but if we annoy each other into anger, we might just set ourselves up. I think we should concentrate on the lawsuit right now."  
  
Cole could feel some anger rising into himself. He was just glad that he no longer had his powers. He might have done something destructive if it weren't for Phoebe.... Or the sound of the bell ringing through-out the Manor. "Ooh! She's here."  
  
Phoebe ran up the stairs while Paige went to answer the door. "Hello?", she asked as she answered the door. When she saw Kimberly, she let down her good-girl act. "Piper? Were you listening in on us? This isn't funny."  
  
The kind face looked disturbed. "Excuse me? I'm Kimberly Brock. The lawyer. Do I have the wrong house?"  
  
Just then, Phoebe began running down the stairs, not looking at the lawyer and she said, "Hello! Come in!" She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. "Wow."  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?", Kimberly asked.  
  
Phoebe noticed that she was rudly staring at the guest who was still outside. "No, it's just you look a lot like someone we know. Please, come in." Phoebe showed her to the living room. She knew Piper was at work, so she hoped that she would stay there. "I'm Phoebe. That's Paige." Paige raised her hand in a hello. "And that's Cole. Do you guys know each other from work?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "Only by name. Cole use to be a very, very good lawyer. Why did you quit?"  
  
"I had to. Personal reasons..... So, down to buisness?" He sat down next to Phoebe. He whispered into her ear, "Is it just me, or does she look like Piper?"  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Soooo..... is there any chance on us winning this case?"  
  
"Depends.", Kimberly said. "What is the reason that ..... Paige hit the car."  
  
Paige's jaw dropped to the floor. She wasn't sure what she would tell her. She couldn't just say that she was protecting innocents. "Well........"  
  
"Didn't you say that you were at an intersection and the light turned green?", Phoebe provided.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." It was true, it has turned green. She just should of been paying attention when the car stepped on the brakes suddenly. "The car slammed on the brakes and I accidently hit it. Well of course it was an accident. I would never do that on purpose. Anyway, I didn't hit it that bad. Nobody was hurt and the damage couldn't have been more then..... $800. I said that I would have been more then happy to pay but they told that they would take me for all I got. Can that help me? Them threatening me."  
  
"Them? Who is them?", Kimberly asked.  
  
"Ughmmmmm.......... Some lady who had a thirteen year old in the front seat. Her license plate was 8508 IQ. If that helps any.", she offered.  
  
"Yes, it does. May I use your phone? I am going to get a background check on the person who is sewing you."  
  
"Yeah, sure.... Right this way." Paige led her to the phone in the kitchen so Cole and Phoebe could talk privatly. She was beganing to familiarize heself with the signs that they needed to talk, even when they wouldn't admit it. She looked over her shoulder and gave them a look that said, "Talk about it!"  
  
"That's some sister you have there.", Cole started. "I hope that if she is the one that dies you will be ok. Look, I love you. But I need you to be smart right now. Especially with me powerless. At least re-think it. Promise me tha-"  
  
"Promise you what?", Piper asked.  
  
"Ugh-oooooooh!", Phoebe said. "You can not be here!", Phoebe said in her baby voice. "You need to leave right now!"  
  
Piper's face twisted in confusion. "Why not? Cole? Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Phoebe! Paige and I have some good news. The lady that Paige hit tries to sew alo- Hello. I'm sorry.", Kimberly said. "Wow...."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" 


	2. The explaination of Kimberly Brock

Part 2 of  
  
Piper Halliwell Meets Kimberly Brock  
  
"What the hell is going on?", Piper screamed. She couldn't believe that she saw an exact copy of her walking into the sun room of the Manor. She changed her attention to the statement that had been abruptly stopped. "Paige? You hit someone? How? What happened? Anyone going to tell me who Lawyer Look-a-like is?"  
  
"I ACCIDENTLY hit a car on the way home from work. I'll tell you about it later. It has to do with the Source of all of our problems lately. This is Kimberly Brock, Piper. Kimberly, this is my other sister, Piper.", Paige explained. She noticed Phoebe and Cole slowly backing up from the crowd and towards the open door. "Door!" The door closed on cue.  
  
"Right! Just going to get that. Weren't we, Cole?" She plastered a fake smile on her mouth and noticed that Piper had frozen Kimberly just after Paige said 'the Source'. "When are you going to unfreeze the lawyer."  
  
"Now." She waved her hands around and got ready to say 'Nice to meet you!' when really all she wanted to do was talk to Leo. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm not always a total jerk but it's been a long morning at work. Perhaps you've heard of my club, P3."  
  
Kimberly's face lit up like she was five and just recieved the prensent of her dreams. "I love that place! I'm there all the time. I've always wanted to meet the owner. I guess I never thought that you would be my twin." She smiled the same sweet smile that Piper had, sending chills down the girls' spines.  
  
Piper blinked and shook her head as if it would shake off the obvious confusion. "So anyway, continue with what you were saying."  
  
Kimberly smiled at her. "The lady that your sister hit, sews alot people. Or at least tries to, anyway. It seems that you may not have to pay for anything besides the damage that Paige caused. The plantiff is always making some type of argument and trys to make her money that way. You get the idea.... Anyway, after some work I can win this case. Would you like me to stay here so that you can know what I am doing or do you mind if I go do this at my office."  
  
"At the risk of sounding rude, please go! We need to do a little sisterly bonding. Sorry to just throw you out- so to speak-, but you know how it is. Need to talk to the hitter. We will see you soon, though, right?", Piper asked. She was a little on the edgy side.  
  
"Of course... I might stop by p3 tonight. That good?", she asked.  
  
Piper, in a hurry, said, "Yeah. Great! Bye!" She shoved Kimberly out the door. "Ok! Tell me all about the accident!" 


	3. No title because I can't think of one ju...

I've decided to continue working on this after, I don't know... How many months? Sorry it's so short, and I know that I shouldn't be working on it with VH unfinished, but I suddenly got inspired! (Not much, but still) And ignore anything and everything that you have seen on Charmed.  
  
Part 3 of  
  
Piper Halliwell meets Kimberly Brock  
  
"Ugh, Piper. Don't get mad, ok? I was attacked at work, so I came home. And then the demon shimmered into my car and I vanquished it, but I sorta accidently hit this other car. I guess you gathered that much. But, ugh... I don't really know what to say."  
  
"How about explaining my Stalker-wannabe!", Piper exclaimed.  
  
"How was I suppose to know that she was going to look like that? Cole called her!", Paige defended herself, not realizing she had just set Cole up for some trouble.  
  
Piper's eyes floated over to Cole. "You called her? How could you not know that I had a twin out there?"  
  
Cole started stuttering, not sure of the answer. "Well, it's not like I planned on hiring a look-a-like lawyer to help Paige. I had only known her by name. It's not like I actually associated myself with the- and forgive me for saying this- lower people." He changed his attention to Phoebe and quickly said, "I love you."  
  
"I still love you, don't worry. Um, what are we gonna do about the whole.... Demons thing. We can't exactly go out tonight with all demons on the loose. What if they attacked at P3? They could hurt innocent people. We could hurt innocent people if we make a mistake."  
  
"Well, the innocents can be healed. Demons need to die.", Piper quickly said. "But Kimberly can't be kept waiting. We'll need to go tonight. Well, Paige and I do. You two could stay in. And if Leo ever gets home..."  
  
Phoebe and Cole quickly looked at each other, knowing what they were thinking. A night alone without anyone else there... It had been a while since they had spent some quality time. And they did need to talk about their engagment.... Sorta. Cole was the first to accept the night alone, but Phoebe quickly joined.  
  
"We accept!", Phoebe cried out, surprising Cole more then anyone else.  
  
"Great. We'll be leaving around six. I gotta get there early and set up. And since Paige no longer has her car." Piper accented the words 'her car'.  
  
"Gee, you think that you could have been any more obvious?", Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, I think so."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sisters, clearly annoyed. "Could you two get along for longer then five seconds please?"  
  
Piper looked at her younger sister, hoping that she wasn't being serious. Was it possible for her to get along with Paige? She was always screwing up and making mistakes. She was just like- Phoebe. Yes, Phoebe had been like that at Paige's age. And Prue had been the one to walk all over her, judging her. Just like she was doing now. "Ugh, sure... I'll get working on it right now. Come on, Paige. Let's go dress alike so that people think we are insane."  
  
"I think that you are insane.", Paige quickly said.  
  
"Come on... It's sisterly. And it gives the lovely couple some more alone time to argue about whatever they were arguing about. So what do ya say?", Piper asked, insistent.  
  
"I say wazoo!"  
  
"Wazoo?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later."  
  
Paige and Piper raced up the stairs to get ready for a night at P3...  
  
"So... Phoebe.", Cole started, but he suddenly had forgotten why he was mad.  
  
"We get some time alone! Yay!" Phoebe laughed slightly as Cole wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, how much fun do you think we can have in one night. Legal fun, I mean."  
  
Cole laughed as he leaned forward to kiss the woman he loved. 


End file.
